


Sin

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since The Fall, John's been getting letters... He follows them to meeting places. Sebastian never disappoints him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely not safe use of guns during sex. Or maybe it's actually unloaded. I'll let you decide.
> 
> I asked for prompts and Scopes gave me one word... _Sin_.
> 
> I ran with it.

John’s hands went up when the barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his head. His eyes drifting over the dusty stained glass window in front of him depicting some saint he didn’t know the name of... Long ago lost to the eye rolling and day dreams of youth when he was supposed to be paying attention to whatever religious lesson. A hand slid around his front, wrapping lightly around his throat. The wide spread of it easily spanned enough to choke him before he could do anything.

“I see you got my messages.”

“Kind of hard not to when you leave them stuck places with daggers.” John huffed as he shifted, hand inching for his pistol. The hand on his throat tightened and John’s hand went back up.

“That’s right. Come on now. Nice and easy.” The body at John’s back guided him toward the dusty, unused altar.

John found himself pressed over it, the hand sliding from his throat and gun disappearing from the back of his head as the hand moved down his back.

“Mm, it’s been a while since you caught me in Edinburgh.”

With a grunt, John threw himself back, spinning as he did, wrapping up around his captor. Lips found his, a hand sliding into his hair. He bit and scratched as he kissed back, nearly growling as they went crashing into the pews. The taste of blood was on his lips as he wound up straddling hips, panting as he looked down at Sebastian Moran. “Bastard... I thought maybe you’d finally died.”

Sebastian threw his weight, rolling them over. He slotted a leg between John’s thighs as he trailed the gun down the side of his face. “And leave you alone?” Something in Sebastian’s face twisted at that. “I’m not like them.”

John surged forward, crashing into Sebastian in another kiss, hands scrambling to yank on the tee Sebastian was wearing. They parted long enough to get Sebastian’s shirt off, sending it flying over a pew and John scowled when one of his buttons went flying as Sebastian yanked on his shirt hurriedly unbuttoning it.

A grunt escaped Sebastian as John undid his trousers, not at all easy with the belt. He hissed as John’s hand wrapped around him, stroking once before Sebastian was unbuttoning John’s jeans. “Fuck.” When John was out of his pants Sebastian shifted, as John wrapped his hands around them.

“God, that’s it,” Sebastian murmured as he trailed the gun along John’s jaw before rocking his hips, moaning at the slide of their cocks.

“Did you fucking bring anything?” John managed to bite out between kisses, his tongue teasing Sebastian’s lips.

Sebastian fished in his pocket, drawing out the little packet of lube and John snatched it away, coating his hands before wrapping them back around the two of them, tipping his head back as both of them rutted into his hands.

“Jesus fuck, that’s good.” Sebastian was gasping as he pressed the muzzle of the gun harder under John’s chin.

John and Sebastian fell into a rhythm, thrusting into John’s hands as Sebastian continued to press the gun against John. Sebastian’s hips sped up as he worked himself against John, eventually faltering, hips stuttering before he leaned in, biting along John’s jaw as he came.

Sebastian panted against John’s skin as he pressed the gun against him. “Come on then, John. Come on.”

Moaning, John pressed up against Sebastian, rutting into his hands. “Fuck you, Sebastian.”

“Mm, that’s the point.” He jabbed the muzzle harder under John’s chin, drawing a sharp gasp from John and John’s hips jerked under him, one of his hands wrapping around Sebastian’s bicep as he worked himself through his orgasm, swearing at Sebastian.

In the aftermath, Sebastian shoved the gun aside and rolled over, tugging John against his chest, both of them ignoring the dust mingling with their sweat as they lay on the floor of the abandoned church. Sebastian carded his hand through John’s hair as they caught their breath.

“A fucking church?” John laughed against Sebastian’s chest.

“Well, I thought it was time to add a little sacrilege to our repertoire.”

“You are a horrible man, Sebastian Moran.” John smiled up at him.

Sebastian smirked, stretching as he did so. “And you love me for it.”

John shook his head. “God help me, I do.”

* * *

Watching the monitors with a cup of tea in his hand, Jim Moriarty turned to his partner. “Oh, look, your little pet has moved on.”

Sherlock arched a brow as he looked up from his notes. “Are you still spying on them? Haven’t you grown bored yet? We’ll bring them back in when it’s time...”

“Sherlock, don’t be boring.” He set his tea aside, moving across the room and insinuating himself between Sherlock and his work. “Just imagine it... All the shouting, the _tears_... Oh, oh, Bastian might even hit one of us. John will just be _incandescent_ with rage though.”

With a small smile, Sherlock ran his hands down Jim’s sides. “They’ll be so angry and then they’ll be perfect little soldiers again.”

Jim leaned in grinning against the kiss he pressed to Sherlock’s lips.


End file.
